martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Weeb.army/The Temptation
Preamble The long road of Martial Arts in this novel is similar to the long road in our lives. Along the way we obtain power over others, whether it is friends or family, in some ways we too have significant power. With this power we can either oppress or be benevolent. However power in itself is a great temptation. Arriving at the point of having power should not be the end of ones road, but rather the natural effect - the fruits of your labor. Primordial Chaos Demon Bead Take the grandmist spirit bead. This is a symbol of a perfect body. The perfect blood. In our world, no matter how much we struggle or suffer, we cannot let our body grow frail. As the natural samsara of our lives ebbs towards death, we too will decay. However, the pursuit of top bodily health in life should be paramount. Only through a healthy lifestyle can we too achieve our own version of a perfect body. We need not become olympians or superheroes, nay, we only need to become the optimal selves. However, one must remember not to misuse the power of your perfect body, because karma is everpresent. Purple Crystal of Origin Your mind has its own natural essence. It is said that a dark mind dies sooner, because a healthy mind naturally revitalizes the body and soul. It keeps the yin and yang in balance. This is the same for many of us in the real world. Our purple card is the daily thoughts. The ideas that fuel our everyday life. No matter how tough or dark the world may be, we have to find the good and happy moments too. The balance in life is not a simple feat to achieve. It is the purpose of our lives. As we grow older, we grow wiser, and our mental cultivation improves. However, our mind has to be dynamic and everychanging, otherwise it becomes stale and dull. The qi of life, the essence of the mind, it is a frame of reference for our lives. Stone of Eternal Life The soul is considered immortal. It is said that after our body passes, the soul survives, and returns to the greater collective. Scientific evidence has not verified its existence, but some say that irregardless of our belief, the soul is there. In the most basic understanding, the soul is the record of our existence. To us, a life, an existence, is what we remember when we're alive, but the soul is the ultimate record of all of our existences combined. Some believe in heaven or hell as representative of the respective earthly karma, whilst some believe in greater samsara to grow and cultivate the eternal life - our soul. Thus, the meaning of life is not just the pursuit of enlightenment in body and mind, but the greater understanding of samsara itself. Whilst hard to spot, some people around us are old souls, which can be linked to their early maturity and overall demeanor. The samsara of life and death is inavoidable, and although we have to struggle throughout our lives, it is also the case that we live obtain enlightenment for our chosen purpose in life. In Conclusion The great temptation is to dedicate one's life to the pursuit of a singular ideal. The reason the martial novel mentions the trifecta is because it serves as a warning to the readers. If you only focus on the body, you may attain immesurable strength and power, your performance may awe the world, and we can see that at their peak, professional athletes occupy the height of human physical prowess in terms of their achievements. However, such singular focus diminishes their cultivation base and destroys their natural balance. As such, they age quicker, and often build up hidden internal injuries that lead to severage damage later or even crippling inuries or death. Geniuses like Einstein, Newton, and other brilliant minds are not singular stars in the sky. There have been great minds and we will likely have great minds for the foreseable future. However, one defining characteristic of these great minds is their quality of life. Each had to sacrifice something in their pursuit of the ultimate quest for understnding the origin of things. Albeit having great achievements, much like the famous athletes, their life often ended in sadness and loneliness. The soul has been the focus of many for at least as long as the written history existed. For one, religion serves as a way to control the world. This can be seen throughout our history, as bloody wars and skirmishes blot the world. To this day people fight and die for their belief in their respective God. Religion as a way of life provides a moral framework for young individuals, but after the age of 12, one must condense and live their own way of life. It is true that religion may help aid you in establishing your own framework of beliefs, but one must pursue the heavenly truth with our own body, mind, and most importantly, our own soul. By believing in a specific diety or dieties, we inevitably tie our fate and mar our destiny with others. We no longer live for our own path. Thus, our spiritual path is to realize our own great Dao of meaning, one that doesn't work for others. The reason there are so many heavens and so many Daos in the heavens of the novel, is because regardless of which dao or path you take, you arrive at the same singular source. Thus to understand the Dao of other religions is to try to understand their path, but you can only attain enlightenment if you follow your own Dao that you create. Thus, the greatest temptation concludes. Do not be tempted by a singular pursuit. You do not have to be the peak existence in physique. You do not have to be the most brilliant mind in the world. You do not have to bring spiritual enlightenment to others. Power comes naturally to those who wield their individual strenghts well. Live your life to the fullest, and do not succumb to the trap of external validation. Only by achieving the balance of the life's trifecta can you achieve true enlightenment. Category:Blog posts